New Beginnings and Surprises
by Alice the great
Summary: Alices great niece arrives in Forks and attends high school there.She falls in love with a vampire staying with the Cullens.How will Alice react to the events that lay ahead.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

New Beginnings and Goodbyes

My name is Mary Cynthia Brandon. I was named after my Grandmother and my great aunt who died when she was young that's all I was ever told about her. None of the family even has a picture of my great aunt .I never understood why the subject of her was so hush hush. But I never had the nerve to ask.

I did some research on my own and I found out that she was hospitalized for claiming she saw the future. She died in that horrible place. No one believed in her visions so I doubt they would believe mine either. I found out from an old family friend that Mary Alice swore that she saw the fire that killed her best friend before it happened. No one believed her in fact they thought that she had started the fire. Because she in fact did see it before it happened. Two days later they locked her into that place. I every once in a while get glimpses of the future. For insistence I saw that we were going be leaving our house before any word had spread about the hurricane. But I never said a word because I didn't want to be locked up like I was crazy too.

Most of my life my family has lived in Biloxi Mississippi. My father has decided to send me to my grandparent's house in Fork's Washington. They thought it was better this way so they could rebuild after hurricane Katrina. Our home was ruined and so was my life. I mean the town of Forks is so small having a population of less than four-thousand people. Biloxi was ten times that size before Hurricane Katrina. The only reason why I didn't argue this change is because I saw myself having friends at the new school and the new car they were bribing me with. A Saturn sky turbo the car an awesome car and the color was candy apple red and it had a convertible top.

We are driving to Forks because I am scared to death of flying and I am not going to have my parents seeing my car in photos. My grandparents bought it for me and we are using it to drive and then later my parents are flying home. The horribly long drive is almost done and then I'll finally be in my new home. I can see my Grandparents house ahead.

"Mary we are so glad to see you". "You're going to love Forks" my Grandmother said to me opening my door after we finally arrived after the long drive. The only response I could muster was a smile. "You start school Monday I'm sure you'll find your niche here" my Grandfather said to me smiling as we made our way into the house.

The house is nice it has a lot of windows and is mostly wood it it's very bright and warm. I know I will love it here definitely. I even have my own bathroom attached to my bedroom.

"The Newton's next door have a son your age his name is Mike he will be riding with you to school on Monday" my Grandmother said in a sweet voice but the smile in her voice didn't reach her eyes. Inside I thought to myself that they were probably cringing inside at the sight of me. Not only did I change my hair color but the way I dressed also. At least they didn't try to say I would fit right in that's a plus. And they were pretty nice being I have changed a lot since they last saw me. I have long blue black hair and also have on my bat sunglasses and my bite me necklace. A lot different from the preppy girl they knew from my young years.

I hope that I will fit in living in a town this small even though I didn't fit in at my old school. I actually liked it that way. I prided myself on being an individual who needs normalcy. I couldn't stand all the copy cats at my old school. I like being different.

"Take off those sun glasses dear we are inside" my mother said in a tone of embarrassment. She has always wanted to change me back to the preppy girl I once was. I took off my glasses and smiled at my Grandmother she smiled back this time I could see the happiness in her eyes. "We are going to get your things out of the car and then say our good byes and then you can take us to the airport dad" my father said hugging me tight while looking at my Grandfather. "Of course son I know you need to be getting back I wish there was more you would let me do to help" my grandfather said looking down. I could see it in his eyes that he wanted more time with his only son. "Dad you and mom have done enough taking care of our little girl "my father said with a tear in his eyes. My father isn't one for emotions he is the bread winner and my mother is the heart of the family so this emotion shocked me. After all my things were inside I gave my father a big hug and a kiss on the cheek and said I love you."I'll miss you kiddo" my father said with a tear running down his face. My father and I have always been very close we didn't need a lot of words."I'll miss you too" my mother said grabbing me into a hug. I love you mom was the only words I said. I secretly hated my mother in a way for not loving me the way that I am. My eyes were tearing up as they walked out the door. My grandmother made me a quick dinner and then I went to bed. All the emotions of the day were too much. I would spend time with my grandparents tomorrow. After a quick shower I lay in bed thinking about tomorrow. I put my iPod on and went to bed knowing that I have a lot of unpacking to do tomorrow. I'll need all the energy I can get.

.

1


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight some of the characters are my own. Enjoy.**

Chapter Two

Nightmares and Obsessions

I woke up in a panic I was covered in sweat and I could clearly recall the nightmare that plagued my mind. Two vampires with bright red eyes wore attacking a man. This was the third nightmare tonight. The first wasn't as bad I saw them prowling the streets in the dark. The second nightmare was hazy I woke up in the same frantic state that I'm in now. Something isn't right my dreams have never this bad or this often. The red in their eyes is too frightening. Their eyes were never this red in my past dreams. In the third nightmare they pinned the man they were following to the ground as one ripped into his throat shredding it. I awoke after seeing only red.

I have dreamt of vampires a lot growing up. I figure it's because of the fact that I have been obsessed with them my entire life as long as I remember. Not all of the dreams have been scary. Some were just weird the ones that made me wonder the most were the dreams when they didn't have red eyes. Their eyes were different they looked gold or black. I don't know for sure that they were vampires but I know that they weren't human. I know vampires aren't real but wouldn't be cool if they were.

Although after the nightmares that have plagued my mind tonight I might want to rethink that the nightmares are just because of all the stress of the new move or at least I hope they are. Of course they are vampires aren't real my imagination is getting away from me vampires aren't real...

I get up and turn my light on I know I won't be getting back to bed tonight or today I should say..I look at the clock five in the morning ugh I hate mornings. My grandparents won't be up until seven. Well now is a good time to unpack. Later on in the day my grandparents are taking me to Port Angeles to get some things to decorate my room with. They told me that they wanted me to make my room my own when they told me goodnight. I can't wait the room isn't bad but it doesn't scream my room either.

Not all my obsessions are as eccentric as my love of vampires. I love anything that has to do with the fifties especially Doris Day I have seen every movie she has made weird I know. My other obsession is reading I always have a book in front of my face my favorite is classical poetry. Only I can have a mix of vampires fifties and the classics and make it work. My aunt has always said that I was born in the wrong era. I actually think she is right but at least I can say I am one of a kind.

I hope they have a Hot Topic and a good book store where we are going to shop. Most of my possessions were destroyed when the hurricane hit.

Thankfully I don't have much to unpack. I put all my clothes in the dresser and put the pictures of my family and my laptop on top of my desk. I don't want to put anything on the wall yet we are going to paint today. My grandparents are having the next door neighbor's son help us paint. I only have two days to finish this project.

I'm standing in the room making details in my head. I want the colors to be dark pink and black. I'll need black curtains and some pink lace to go over the only window in the room. I'll need a new bedding set and new accessories my bathroom is going to be a fifties motif. My parents left me a prepaid credit card with five hundred dollars on it for my new room and accessories. This is going to be great. I'm glad I decided to move here.

I glance at the clock six am. I turn on my laptop and put my favorite band Paramore on and I'm going to take a shower maybe it will wake me up a bit. And hopefully wash the recalls of the dreams out of my head. We are leaving the house at eight.

.

1


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer Stephanie Meyer owns everything I own a few characters in this myself. This is my first story so enjoy.**

Chapter Three

I walked into the bathroom and start up the water of the shower and go to my dresser to get out my clothes for the day. I put them on my bed and went back into the bathroom. I get into the shower and let the hot water run over me I'm not used to the cold yet the warmth feels good...I grab my organic mango shampoo and start to wash my hair. Working it into my hair I close my eyes and the nightmare comes back into my memory. I close my eyes tighter and work to push the thought back out of my head. I don't want to remember. I decide to think about my car trip today and I get to drive. I rinse the shampoo out of my hair and grab my special organic coconut conditioner and put it onto my hair working it in. I grab my rose body wash and start washing my body as I wait for the conditioner to soak in. I love roses. I love how it makes my skin to smell faintly like a rose after I wash with it. I rinse my hair and rinse off my body and turn off the water.

I open the shower door and grab my towels one for my hair the other for my body. I wrap my hair up first then dry off my body. I wrap the towel around me and go to get dressed.

I grab my and cherry swing halter dress it's black and has cherries all over it it's tight around my waist and flows out. It goes down to my mid calf. And my cherry red flats and put them on. I look in the mirror and put on my red lipstick and eye liner and clasp on my bite me necklace. I'm not much for make up but this is going to be a special day.

I spray on my rose water and let my hair down. I don't like perfume it's too strong and the rose water reminds me of my grandmother. I blow my hair and brush it into a tight pony tail. Instead of my bat glasses I'm going to wear my fifties inspired pink rhinestone cateye sun glasses they are light pink and have rhinestones on the sides. I'm in a retro mood today. I would never go to school this decked out but I secretly love to doll myself up. I love how most of the clothes in the fifties were designed. They were made to flatter a woman.

I take a spin in front of the mirror and can see myself in another time. I decide to grab my black cardigan in case it gets to chilly on our trip.

I'm start making my way downstairs when the doorbell rings "Mary you have a package" my grandmother called to me.

"Who is it from?" I ask

"It says no name sweetheart open it up and see." My grandmother replies and hands me the long tube.

I open it up and there is a note in it

To My Dearest daughter

I know you lost your poster like this in the hurricane so I thought it would be a good addition to your room. I hope you remember me and how much I love you when you look at it.

Love always and miss you already

DAD

Tears came to my eyes as I pulled open the scroll. It was a blast from the past my bite me poster that matched my necklace. It has a mouth with blood on the fangs and above the mouth says bite me and underneath the mouth says please.

I have no idea how my father found another poster but I'm glad he did. I know my mother had nothing to do with my gift she hates my obsessions especially the vampires. She says it's unhealthy to obsess over something that doesn't even exist. I think her opinion is bullshit. I mean kids believe in the Easter Bunny and Santa Claus those are as make believe as my vampires.

I mean it's not like I'm going to the dentist to have my teeth sharpened or only go out at night. I don't want to drink blood I mean eww. I would never want to be a vampire not that I ever could be because well I can't jump into my books. I just think that they are a cool idea. There are so many books out there with so many different versions of vampires. It puts me in a fantasy world where love never dies, the guy always gets the girl, and is strong enough to protect her from the bad guys and they have timeless flawless beauty. Well some of them do. I guess it depends on what you are reading what is so unhealthy about that?

"Can we go to Bed Bath and Beyond today grandma?"

"Of course dear why don't you go put that up in your room and then come down and get yourself some breakfast before we go" my grandmother replied.

I ran up the steps and put the poster on my bed grabbed my purse from on top of the desk and closed my door. I ran down the steps and I enter the kitchen."I'm just going to have juice grandma I want to get going."

"What's with the attire Mary" my grandfather asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh John leave her alone you look wonderful dear" my grandmother replied.

I've always liked my grandmother I know where my dad gets his compassion from. She is one of the most accepting sweetest women I know. I only ever got to them when they would come for Christmas every year but I always looked forward to seeing them. I'm glad that I get to spend two years here.

Even though I'll miss my parents I needed an escape from the destruction of people's homes and lives after the storm. It was so sad to see. So many people lost so much. Thankfully we had inherited the house we lived in from my grandmother it was fully paid for and we had flood insurance. We were one of the lucky ones.

"Mary dear are you ready to go? Mary are you listening?"

Sorry grandma yeah I'm ready to go I guess I got lost in thought. Can we take my car?

"We are taking two cars Mary in case we need the room your grandfather is going to take the lead.

"Let's go. And yes you can drive" my grandfather said smiling as he led us out the door.

I get into my car it's my first time behind the wheel of my own car. I grab one of my cds out of its case I want to choose Sublime but I doubt that my grandmother would approve. I looking through the cds as a knock on my window startled me. I roll down my window and I see a guy smiling at me

"Hi I'm Mike I live next door I'm the one who's going to be your slave for the weekend". He has an awesome smile and bright blue eyes he's not bad looking but not really my type but I could use a friend."Hi I'm Mary nice to meet you"."What do you mean you're my slave for the weekend I ask smiling?"Well um I'm helping paint your room right" he was looking at my hairline instead of my eyes and he was stumbling over his words it was kind of cute."Oh you're the one helping all my grandparents said was the neighbor was helping. I knew that he was the one helping but I was having fun making him suffer a little. Well we are on the way to Port Angles to do some shopping for my room. We should be home in a few hours.

"Oh Michael hello how are you dear?" my grandmother asked him."I'm good I was just introducing myself to Mary."I guess I will get going now" Mike replied. As he started to walk away my grandmother turned to him and said "well Mike why don't you come with us you could ride with Mary". My jaw dropped grandma he probably doesn't want to come with us most guys don't like shopping. I was hoping I was right "I don't mind coming along for the ride if Mary doesn't mind" he looked at me with puppy dog eyes oh fine you can come with us I said laughing had to give him an A for effort."Wonderful I'll ride with Mary's grandfather and you two can follow" my grandmother said walking to my grandfather's car. Well I guess I should have seen that coming but it shocked me I was going to be stuck in the car with a guy I don't even know for at least an hour. Mike got into the passenger side door and buckled his seat belt. I grabbed my sublime cd and put it into the radio as I turned the car ignition. I followed my grandparents out of the driveway to make our way to Port Angeles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I hope you like the story .Please review. Sorry it took me so long to post more coming soon.**

**Chapter Four**

*Mike's POV*

My father caught me glancing out the window "what are you looking at son" nothing just checking the weather dad. I went to close the curtains and then I saw her. Who's that dad I asked "that's the Crawford's granddaughter Mary remember I told you about her son your helping them paint her room remember?" How could I forget it was part of my punishment for getting detention. But after seeing her I didn't think I'd mind this punishment.

She was definitely different then any of the girls around here. Her hair was a unique color to say the least it looked like a bluish black color it shined in the sun but it looked wonderful on her. And the dress that she was wearing wow it showed all of her curves without looking slutty. She had curves in all the right places and her legs seemed like they went on forever even though she seemed short. This girl could give Alice a run for her money when it comes to fashion. I laughed when I saw that her shoes actually matched the color of the car she was getting into. Her clothes looked nothing like what a teenager would wear and the accessories weren't either. Her face was long with a nose that was little but it fit her face. And her lips screamed kiss me. Her lips were donned in red lipstick her lips were perfect the bottom lip just a bit plumper than the top. But wow is she pale she would fit right next to the Cullen's. I wondered if she ever went out in the sun.

"Son stop gawking and go induce yourself before she catches you staring at her"

I I wasn't staring dad.

"Yes you wore now go over there and say hi before they leave".

"Whose car is that she is getting ready to drive?"

"It's hers son her grandparents bought it for her"

Wow she owned that car for once the Cullen's weren't the only ones with fancy cars." I don't think she needs a convertible here dad this is Forks" I was definitely jealous it was an awesome car. This girl was going to stick out as bad as the Cullen's at school.

"Son there are nice days in Forks plus she lost everything when the hurricane hit and her grandfather never has heard her whine even a little about it so they wanted her to have something nice stop being a baby and get out the door"

Ok dad gees' was walking on thin ice as it was so I decided it was best to listen to him. She wasn't paying attention when I walked towards the car I knocked on her car window and she jumped. She rolled down her window and looked at me through her pink sunglasses."Hi I'm Mike I live next door I'm going to be your slave for the weekend" I mentally wanted to slap myself why did I say that. I decided to put on my best smile and let her speak so I didn't have to remove my foot from my mouth again."Hi I'm Mary nice to meet you""What do you mean you're my slave for the weekend?"

Her smile lit up her whole face "Well um I'm helping you paint your room right?" wow why is it so hard to talk to this girl I can barely get the words out right I couldn't even look her in the eyes."Oh you're the one helping all my grandparents said was that the neighbor was helping. "We are on our way to Port Angeles to do some shopping for my room we will be home in a few hours".

I went to go walk back home when Mary's grandmother called me over. "Oh Michael how are you dear?" I hate when people call me by my full name. "."I'm good I was just introducing myself to Mary."I guess I will get going now". Mary was obviously not interested in small talk I decided this was a good time to exit. "Well Mike why don't you come with us you could ride with Mary" "grandma most guys don't like shopping" Mary replied. She was right I hated shopping but I had nothing to do today so I figure why not.

I wanted to get to know this girl before every one else at school did. "I don't mind coming along for the ride if Mary doesn't mind" I decided to break the ice a little bit so I gave her puppy dog eyes girls can't resist those. "Oh fine you can come with us" she was laughing mission accomplished."Wonderful I'll ride with Mary's grandfather and you two can follow" .I just looked at her I was lost for words so I got in and buckled my belt.

She followed her grandparents out of the driveway."You mind if I turn on some music?" "No of course not it's your car."Sublime I asked with a smile."Yep I can only listen to them in the car I doubt my grandparents would like this" she said with a laugh.

Ok this girl is weird every time I think she is one thing she surprises me. I thought she was stuck up. Definitely not that I thought she was preppy like Alice yet I noticed a necklace she was wearing. "What does that say?" I asked "it says bite me" she replied. "Is that fangs on that?" yep isn't it cool. 'Um sure it is why do you wear that?" Because I like it she sounded a bit annoyed. "Why are you so pale Mary?" " because I don't believe in sun tanning it ages you and causes cancer in case you didn't know." This girl is getting weirder by the minute. "What grade are you going to be in Mary?" "I'll be a junior this year why?" she asked "no reason" I replied "well actually it's because I wondering how old you are" " I'm seventeen how old are you?" she asked "I'm sixteen I'll be seventeen in the summer. "Maybe we will have some classes together" "yeah maybe" she replied. "I'm going to put something else on" she put a cd in and turned the music up. I guess talking time was done.

Ok after one more question I decided "what are you listening to I can't understand a word they are saying?" "Ramstien" she replied she started singing the song along with them. What are they saying I asked "You you hate you hate me" she sang "how do you know German?" I asked my dad taught me I wanted to learn another language other than Spanish. "Wait a minute so you speak three languages?" 'Yes I do so what's wrong with that." She turned the music up louder yep talking time was done if I asked another question I would probably end up walking the rest of the way.

*Mary's POV*

I was getting pissed at this kid he was making me feel like a freak. I already know I'm different I do it on purpose. His twenty questions were like he was trying to figure me out. I finally decided to put in some Ramstien. I love this music when I'm mad or annoyed I get lost in the words. Then he had to ask more questions. Why can't people just listen to music gees? So I told him some of the words. I was also speaking directly to him not just telling him the words. It seemed like he hated being around me. I mean he was just one of the many teenage sheep at least I figured out who I was on my own. I didn't need to follow someone else so I wouldn't be separated from the crowd.

Then he asked how I knew German I know three languages it's not rocket science it just takes work. So I told him my dad taught me and what was wrong with knowing three languages. I turned the music up I didn't want to hear his response

The first place we went was to get the paint and supplies. I get glossy black paint and hot pink and a white calligraphy paint pen. I wanted to write on my walls. Mike raised an eyebrow at my paint choices I didn't care."Next stop Bed Bath and Beyond Mary" my grandmother said. We paid for the items and went back out of the store.

It was less than a five minute drive. I get a set of lace black curtains with a sheer pink one to go underneath for my bedroom. I get some vintage fifties posters and shower curtains with lipstick and poodles on it for my bathroom. I picked out a black comforter and pink sheets that match the paint colors for my bed. I decided that anything else I would need I could get at another time. I give the cashier my credit card three hundred dollars and some odd cents not to bad for everything I bought...

When we loaded everything into my grandparents' car I asked them if there was a bookstore around. "Yes honey there is would you like to go there?" my grandfather asked "yeah actually I would I need some new books to read but I need to get that room painted." "Mike and I can go back and you and your grandmother can go to the bookstore". Thank god gramps was giving my escape. "That would be great grandpa it won't take us long I want two walls pink and two black and the trim and door pink"."Well we can get started on it I doubt we will do all that by ourselves" Mike replied."Oh of course not Mike I want to help why don't the two of you get going now" I smiled.

They got into my grandfathers car and we made our way to the bookstore.

The bookstore was pretty big I went straight for the classics I grabbed a book of poetry by Edgar Allan Poe I must have been reading and walking because I ran into someone. "OH I'm sorry I must have not been paying attention."Its ok I do it all the time I trip over my own feet" she smiled at me and blushed.

"My name is Mary Brandon I just moved here from Biloxi Mississippi" she had a strange look on her face when I told her my name. "I'm Bella Swan nice to meet you so you live in Port Angeles?" "No actually I'm just shopping here I live in Forks"."Will you be going to Forks High?" she asked"Yeah I start on Monday"

"What are you reading she asked?""It's the collections of Edgar Allan Poe. I love the classics I always have a book attached to my nose I said laughing."It was nice to meet you Bella I'll see you at school"."I have to get going so I can finish my bedroom the neighbor kid is helping me.""Ok have fun see you on Monday Mary" I went to the counter and paid for my book and met my grandmother at the car to go home.

***Bella's POV***

I was enthralled in my book when someone ran right into me and pretty hard. If it wasn't for the sun I would have thought it was Alice ready to drag me shopping. I turned around and I saw her "OH I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention"."Its ok I do it all the time I trip over my own feet" I smiled at her to make her at ease and felt a blush coming on probably because I had been so honest to a perfect stranger.

"My name is Mary Brandon I just moved here from Biloxi Mississippi" that name was one I already knew it was Alice's name before she was changed in Biloxi. I tried to hide the shock on my face when I heard the name. . "I'm Bella Swan nice to meet you so you live in Port Angeles?" I asked out of curiosity. "No actually I'm just shopping here I live in Forks". "Will you be going to Forks High?" I asked if so wow was this going to be an interesting year. "Yeah I start on Monday" she reminded me a lot of Alice but there was no way the name was anything more than a coincidence or at least I hoped that was the case.

She reminded me of Alice she was screaming fashion and was tiny like Alice but she had a bit more meat on her bones. She looked like she stepped out of the fifties all of her outfit was in perfect sync other than the bite me necklace I wanted to laugh and scream at the same time. Why the hell would someone wear that? She must be obsessed with Hollywood's absurd version of vampires.

It was a cute necklace but she needed to take it off. I know she had no idea that she is playing with trouble with that on her neck. I wanted to laugh and yell at the mockery of the fangs vampires don't have fangs but she didn't know that. And if one ever bit her she would die to regret it. But I was one of the few humans to know the secret. I wanted to tell her that her necklace didn't match her wonderful outfit but I doubt she would like that.

When she told me she would be attending Forks High I was surprised and relieved that I wouldn't be the new girl anymore.

She had an old looking book in her hands "What are you reading?""It's the collections of Edgar Allan Poe. I love the classics I always" have a book attached to my nose she was laughing. Hmm maybe she was a lot like me too I might like this girl. "It was nice to meet you Bella I'll see you at school"."I have to get going so I can finish my bedroom the neighbor kid is helping me". Ok" have fun see you on Monday Mary" Part of me wondered who was her neighbor I hoped it wasn't Jessica or Lauren those two were trouble. Mary seemed too nice to fall into their clutches. Before I could ask she was out the door.


End file.
